1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling system and a hybrid vehicle including the cooling system. More specifically, the invention relates to a cooling system installed in a moving body, and a hybrid vehicle as the moving body including the cooling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of such a cooling system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP (A) 2001-174168. As shown in FIG. 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP (A) 2001-174168, the cooling system includes two heat exchangers, that are, a heat exchanger for an electronic component (hereinafter, referred to as “electronic component heat exchanger”) through which coolant for the electronic component flows, and a heat exchanger for a cooling medium (hereinafter, referred to as “cooling medium heat exchanger”) through which a cooling medium for a freezing cycle flows, the two heat exchangers being arranged in one plane. In this cooling system, the electronic component heat exchanger is arranged in an upper position, and the cooling medium heat exchanger is arranged in a lower position; and a passage for the cooling medium in the cooling medium heat exchanger is a winding passage that extends from an upper position to a lower position, and has three levels, and the lowest portion is a condensing portion. Thus, an amount of heat transmitted to the condensing portion from the electronic component heat exchanger is decreased. Accordingly, it becomes unnecessary to provide a thermal insulation portion between the electronic component heat exchanger and the cooling medium heat exchanger.
However, in the case of the aforementioned cooling system, consideration is not given to cooling of a driving source which generates a larger amount of heat than an amount of heat generated by the electronic component. The cooling system installed in a moving body such as an automobile includes a heat exchanger for a driving source (hereinafter, referred to as “driving source heat exchanger”) which is used for cooling the driving source for moving the moving body, in addition to a heat exchanger for air conditioning (hereinafter, referred to as “air conditioning heat exchanger”) which is used for air conditioning in a passenger compartment. The cooling may become insufficient, depending on a position of the driving source heat exchanger.